An Arrogant Secret
by DeadlyMaidenTsuki
Summary: She's arrogant, she's full of it, she's selfcentered, she's Takeshi Myou, she's... In love? Can such a person fall in love? Teen for stuff that hasn't come up full fledged yet. R


**This is what happens when Tsuki watches Pirates of The Caribbean for days . . . But anyway, I know you love it, so it's fine. I think I might just love this story. So here we go lasses, and laddies.**

**Disclaimer: I own Myou, and NO ONE ELSE! GOD! I WILL NEVER OWN HARVEST MOON!**

_**Description x2: **_

_**Takeshi, Myou has been living in Mineral town for a year, and one season. During her stay, well, during her first summer she fell in love. Being the arrogant, selfish, hard headed person she is, she refuses to say anything. What makes it harder is that he keeps teasing her, tempting her, pulling at her very soul, but does he mean it? She only has the summer to tell him, or she'll be forced to wait another year, will her pride allow her to say something so, so, embarrassing?**_

**1st Temptation - Doki Doki Moments: Her Love's Return **

It was the first day of summer, the day Myou had been waiting for, not only for Opening Day, don't get me wrong, Opening Day was her wrath festival. The real reason she was excited was that, that person would be coming back today. She had jumped from her bed this morning, she stripped off her pajamas, and put on her light blue bathing suit, it was a two piece, the top part looking like a striped tube top, ending just below her bust, the bottom was your regular bikini-line swim suit bottom, also striped. Over that, she pulled on a dark-blue sun dress that ended just above her knees. She tied up her mid-back length peach colored hair into a messy bun. She placed clear contacts over her emerald green eyes, slipped on a pair of black sandals and left the house.

She walked toward the field, about a quarter of it covered in grass along with a rock fence circling it. Two cows, and one sheep were currently grazing. She picked up the watering can from next to a pile of dirt, and just as quickly put it down. She had forgotten, it was summer now, which meant she had no crops at the moment. She moved her attention to the cows and went into the pasture, brush in hand. She walked over to the first cow, Pride, and brushed him, "Good morning." She mumbled as she put down the brush and took out the milker, she milked Pride and placed the medium sized bottle of milk to the side. Moving on, to Wrath, the other cow, she picked up the brush once more, Wrath was a new born, and could not be milked yet. She wiped her forehead and went to brush the hairless back of Gluttony, the sheep. She picked up the milk and walked toward the house, she threw the milk in the shipping box then ran down to the chicken coop.

Myou entered, and saw two chickens, two full-grown hens, to be more exact. She picked up the first hen, Lust, she patted its head, put it down, and picked up the egg. Placing it in the shipping bin, she picked up Sloth, who was currently resting next to it. She sighed at the lazy hen, picked up its egg, placed said egg in the shipping box, and put her down. Myou next, put bird feed in all their feed bins, and left.

She walked toward the farm's exit, but a full-grown dog ran up to her with a horse close behind. "Envy." She said simply picking up the dog, it licked her face, with that he was on the floor again. She rubbed the horse's, Greed's, nose. "I've got to get going now." She said and left the farm. She walked past the Poultry Farm, hearing all the chickens cluck. Then past Barely's place, she walked through the square, then down to the beach.

As soon as she walked down those steps, the first thing she saw was a bandana. Not just a bandana either, a purple one. She immediately recognized that tanned skin, and knew it could only be one person. Now, she couldn't very well run up to him, no, that wouldn't be her style, he would come to her. Before she could even finish thinking about what to do, a voice invaded her thoughts.

" 'If only he would just talk to me first, then I wouldn't seem so needy'." Said a familiar brown haired, blond banged male.

"Cliff! What are you talking about?" Myou asked angrily.

"Reading your thoughts is all." He answered simply with a toothy grin.

"Well you suck at it, because I'm not thinking that at all." She pouted turning her head to the side.

"Whatever you say Myou." Cliff said half-heartedly. Cliff and Myou were best friends, she had been talking to him since the first day she met him in the church, she had just gone in to look around.

"Are you competing this year?" She asked him as they walked toward the water.

"Nah, last year it tired me out." Cliff said a bit embarrassed.

"Wow, you're pathetic . . . " Myou sighed.

Ann walked up to the both of them, "Hey you two."

"Ann! Are you competing?" Myou asked, not really concerned with anything else.

"Ah, yeah I am." Ann said smiling.

"Good, at least someone's not lazy." Myou said walking off.

"She's . . . The same." Ann said.

"I don't understand why you're surprised about something like that . . . " Cliff mumbled.

Myou walked up to the mayor, "So old man, when are we starting?" She asked, cleaning her ear.

"I guess we can start now." He said calmly. "Everyone competing in the Opening Day race come right here!" He shouted.

Myou, Kai, Ann, Grey, the Doctor, and Popuri came up to the Mayor, each shedding their outer clothes. "Ok, you all know the drill, the first one to reach Rick is the winner." He said everyone nodded.

Myou, on the other hand was barely looking at Kai, his chest and abs were right in her line of view, if she were turned right. "Everyone in positions!" The mayor called. The six swimmers went to the starting line, the first whistle that signaled them to get ready had come. Myou had a determined look on her face, if she won, Kai would undoubtedly start up a conversation, telling her how amazing she was. Her ego would love it, so she was going to try as hard as she could.

"And . . . GO!" The Mayor shouted.

The competitors jumped into the ocean, swimming as fast as they could toward the finish, coming up for air every now and then. Kai, was in the lead, Ann, and Myou tied for second. By the time the race ended, Myou had barely made it to second place. Kai was just too fast. She returned to the shore unhappily, a frown placed in full view upon her face. Would she congratulate him? No, of course not.

"You've gotten faster since last year." The purple bandana'd object of her affection said with a smirk. Water droplets rolled down his arms and chest.

Entranced for a moment, she shook her head, her loose bun coming undone. "Haven't I?" She stated in her usual egotistical tone.

The smirked stayed on his face, "A little more practice and you might beat me next year."

"There's no might about it, a sure thing." She said returning his smirk.

"Yeah, maybe if I gave you some _private_ lessons." He said turning to walk away.

"_Private... Lessons... He said that... Just now... But who wouldn't want to teach me? I'm ME!_" She thought, trying to cover up her excitement.

"Myou, nice job." Cliff said walking up to her.

"Wasn't it? You know, I was just going easy on them." She said with her chest puffed up.

"Of course you were. I'm heading out now." Cliff said.

She nodded, it was getting late. She decided that she would leave now too, dinner was something she was really looking forward to. She got home within ten minutes and took a short bath. She put on a spaghetti strapped purple night gown and went to the kitchen. She put some powdered soup in a pot and added water. Turning up the heat, she placed the pot on the stove and sat at the table.

She stayed up about an hour longer, finishing her meal, washing dishes, and going to bed. She was tired, she was still slightly excited, and she just wanted to sleep. She lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. Those words played in her head back and forth. '_If I gave you some private lessons. Private lessons... Private lessons..._' Before she realized it though, she was asleep.

It was morning when she regained consciousness, eleven o-clock in the morning. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She could hear Envy scratching at the door. She let out a long yawn, and stood up, "I don't feel like cooking this morning, I'll go to the Inn." She mumbled tiredly. She pulled her night gown up above her head, leaving her clad in orange panties. She changed those and put on a whole set of undergarments, then a green tank top. She pulled on a white mini skirt, and brushed her hair. The peach colored dead skin cells were a mess, so it took about five minutes to brush out properly. On her way out, she slipped on a pair of green flip flops. The animal tending went rather quickly today, probably because she was extremely hungry. It was Sunday, so, once again she could not go to buy seeds to plant.

Myou made her way towards the Inn, along the way she sighed, her stomach rumbled. By the time she got to the Inn, she was barely walking. She opened up the doors, and was about to say something, but she heard a familiar voice yelling into the phone. "_Kai..._" She thought. She had apparently come in on the last part of the conversation because he had just slammed the phone down on it's receiver.

He walked toward her, not really seeing her with his hand on his forehead, shaking his head. Noticing the look on her face, he spoke, "Ah, Myou. That was just my dad, he asked me to close up the restaurant and move back home for good." He explained.

Myou held in a gasp, she didn't want him to think she would actually be sad, even though it would probably tear her apart.

"Although, I'm not willing to do that yet." He said slightly smiling. He continued walking, and returned up the steps to his room.

Before long Myou's stomach growled again, "Right! Hey Ann, how about a plate of those pancakes!" She called.

"Sure!" Ann called back, and headed into the kitchen.

Myou sat down at a table. "I guess Kai has parent troubles too." She said to herself. Myou didn't really have parent troubles, her parents were both astronauts, and so, they were not home often. But they loved her very much, and she loved them. The problem was, that while they were away, she was left with her aunt, a woman who's ideals were completely different from her own. They were always fighting, and so she never got along with her. When her parents had come back saying that she was old enough to take care of the farm her grandfather had left her, she and jumped at the chance to get away from that old lady.

Ann returned holding a plate of pancakes, and a cup of water, "Here you are." She said placing it down in front of her.

"Appreciate it." Myou said immediately digging in. You would think she hadn't eaten in days. She finished her food and gave the plate and cup to Ann. She stood up and left the Inn, in reality she wanted to stay and talk to Kai some more, but she would never admit that. Before she could think any more, the door to the Inn had opened, she turned around to see Kai once more.

"Hey." He said simply.

It was always awkward when were thinking about someone in a romantic way, and they suddenly appeared. "Ah... Yo." She mustered.

"Are you ready?" He asked suddenly.

"Hmm?" Myou raised an eyebrow.

"Those private swimming lessons." He placed a hand on her shoulder, 'causing chills to run up her spine, "Remember?" Kai raised an eyebrow of his own.

Myou nodded slightly, she hadn't realized he was serious, how could it be private anyway? Zack LIVED on the beach. "My bathing suit is still wet from yesterday though." She mumbled.

He sighed, "When using a hot spring, it's not necessary to wear a bathing suit."

It was true, in a Hot Spring you really weren't even supposed to wear a bathing suit. And since it was summer it wasn't too hot either, learning to swim faster in it wouldn't be a problem. But, doing something like that? She couldn't.

"Ahhaha... You know, I'm really busy. Everyone wants to talk with me, so maybe another time..." She stuttered nervously. She turned her body stiffly and walked quickly toward the Supermarket, then took a sharp left.

"_Saying something like that to me... What was he even thinking?_" She thought as she walked toward the library. Mary wasn't the most interesting person, but she was kind and always listened to what Myou had to say. She opened the door to the library, walked up to the desk and sighed deeply.

Mary looked up from the book she currently had in front of her. Her black hair fell in front of her face, she pushed it out of the way then adjusted her glasses. "Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"What are you supposed to do when someone even says something like that? Or is it just one of those situations where you're not supposed to answer, and if you do say yes they think of you as a totally different person?" Myou dragged on.

Mary closed the book, and placed it on the desk. "Just calm down Myou." Mary said sensing her obvious discomfort.

She took a deep breath, "Ok, what are you supposed to do when someone asks you to go to the Hot Spring with them?" She asked, a light blush forming over her face.

"I think it depends on who the person is." Mary said kindly.

"If it was a good friend of yours, you would probably say sure if they were female, and if they were male, probably something like 'You really wish for things like that'. But that's in your perspective of course." Mary said, hoping she hadn't insulted Myou.

She nodded, "Yeah, that does sound like me. But what if it's someone else, not a good friend, not a stranger, and not an acquaintance." She asked.

"Well then, you'd probably have to make that decision on your own." Mary smiled.

"If you were gonna give me such crap advice you should have said so before hand." Myou said staring at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Mary said.

"Well, I'll be heading out now." Myou said, she left the library, even though she hadn't gotten any advice, she felt much better now that she got that off of her chest. On the other hand, maybe if she had been a little more specific, she might have gotten some better ideas. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice when she passed by Grey, or when she passed by Cliff working at the Winery.

She returned to her farm and went inside, she dropped onto the couch. Another sigh escaped her lips, she turned on the TV, "The chicken festival will be held on the 7th in the square, bring your best hen." The news man said. She flipped through the four channels and turned the TV off, there was nothing on. While that wasn't really a surprise, it still made her annoyed. Myou was so confused, perhaps if she had said yes... No, she had no idea what would have happened. It would have been embarrassing, and probably demeaning too. That was a blow her ego was not ready to take yet. It was up there with rejection, and being wrong.

Even if she wouldn't say it, even if she wouldn't think it, she wanted to be close to him, there was a pull in her mind that told her so. She wanted to be able to talk to him without telling one lie, without boosting her ego just a bit. Her brain knew it would never happen, so the thought would always be pushed from her head. Her conscious told her, "As long as I can be near him, it doesn't matter" and she believed it, she trusted it. Truly, she didn't believe in love, lust, want, need, those were all different then love. Lust, it was one of those deadly sins, just like greed, wrath, gluttony, pride, sloth, and envy. She could admit that she suffered from at least four of those, but even so, she would not lower herself to following this lust. As long as she believed that, there was no way in hell that she would make her feelings known.

**This is the first chapter, so far I like this story, really. If you're wondering why it's here, is because after Sora Forever is finished, I'm done with the Sora series, so I need another story to really get into. This idea came to me while watching Pirates of The Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. I think it was that whole "As I said, persuade me" moment between Jack-darling, and Elizabeth. But you know, a story's a story.**


End file.
